Laela (Clan of the Morning Star)
Background Laela never intended to be the leader of her own clan, but one day her dedication to the Arcanist attracted the attention of a fellow Fae, and the next thing she knew her lair had expanded beyond belief and she was being asked to mediate disagreements between dragons she would normally have nothing to do with. Despite her initial misgivings, the mantle of leaderships sits very comfortably on Laela's shoulders, and she seems to have bloomed into her role more and more as the clan has grown. She may be small, but her commitment to her clan and her deity (and her mastery of magic) make her a dragon to be respected. Being an unbiased and steady leader is something Laela takes very seriously, and as a result she prefers to distance herself from the individual members of the clan and focus on the well-being of the clan as a whole. As one of the only Fae in the clan, Laela is also constantly frustrated whenever she tries to communicate with other dragons and will often just leave speaking to her mate, Solus, who is much better at understanding and explaining the emotions and intentions behind her words. While the general consensus around the lair is that Laela is distant but fair, she does have a bit of a soft-spot for Maggie, often letting the Mirror get away with things she wouldn't stand from other dragons. As long as she is given time to meditate and study, Laela is happy to make tough decisions and lead the clan whenever the need arises. Following the Arcanist and his teachings is not always a safe road, however, and eventually the study of things unknown can cause even the strongest and sanest of dragons to lose their minds... Personality WIP - devoted, strict, distant, tries her hardest to be as unbiased as possible, strong moral center (lawful good/neutral), believes in the 'greater good' and is therefore not the greatest at 'personal' relationships, strives to always put the clan an its well-being before her own, being a Fae means communication issues which are extra frustrating for her, prefers solitude and study, loves Solus and Princess and is (not-so) secretly fond of Maggie Appearance WIP - fairly average sized for a Fae, smallest wingspan of the entire clan, can be intimidating despite her size especially if she allows her magical aura to manifest, born with the Arcanist's symbol on her forehead (represented on-site by her accent), her Pearly jewelry matches that of Solus and Princess and is representative of their roles as clan leaders, as she became more and more obsessed with studying the Shade her eyes got darker and darker - they are currently on their way back to their original shade but they are much darker than most Arcane-born dragons Abilities WIP - currently the strongest mage in the clan, mostly defensive and illusion magic, prefers to let others fight for her, uses confusion to get out of tight spots, quick study, can master things fairly quickly, level-headed, good mediator, great leader (most of the time) Shade-Touched WIP - fell into the trap of studying the Shade, became so obsessed that she stopped caring about the clan altogether, studying the Shade opened her mind to the Shade, wanted to turn the Shooting Stars into her own personal army/assasians, began using magic to subtly influence all the clan members into following her blindly into whatever dangerous situation she gets in her head, took Solus and Princess working together to bring her back enough to move the clan to Wind, Laela is now in recovery while Princess leads Trivia * Laela was created as a custom progen and founded the Clan of the Morning Star on April 14, 2014 * She has the smallest wingspan out of the entire clan but out-weighs the four other Fae by at least 1kg * Laela's magic is the same color as her (hidden) tertiary, Maroon Category:Clan Leader Category:Mage Category:Arcane Dragon Category:Fae Category:Female